Continuing On
by Yeeha-Yeeha
Summary: Caitlin and Hawke have some catching up to do, and some figuring.


In Continuation. . . .

Cait and Hawke have some catching up to do, and some figuring.

This story is Fan Fiction, intended just for fun, bringing my favorite characters of my old TV show briefly back. I hope the originators of these characters feel complemented knowing that their creations still have a following of recreational writers and readers.

This is set after my first FanFic, "When Love is Lost", posted August 17, 2013. This story references the first one, but you certainly don't need to read it to understand this new one.

- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -

It has been a few weeks since Caitlin's return - she had a long trek back - all alone - as she was believed to have perished during a mission. Hawke shot down a plane during an attempt to rescue her and other prisoners held at a camp. Upon landing at the rescue site, he learned from the rest of the prisoners that Caitlin was carried aboard a large plane by her captors – the one _he_ destroyed minutes before. The prisoners had no way of knowing that she managed to escape while the plane was taking off down the runway. She took quite a tumble, and had some injuries, but thankfully, she made it out of the plane and into cover. Poor Cait waited for a rescue that never came, fearing the fighter-helicopter Hawke and Dom flew was shot down when her friends didn't come for her. It took some time, but somehow she made her way back to the cabin. Her arrival was a shock - and it was sweet. Hawke, Cait, and Dom truly became a family that night.

Her sprained ankle was already better, but she still had a cast on her arm. Originally, she thought her wrist was broken, but it X-rays showed that it really was a broken long bone - the 'knob' at the wrist end had broken clear off, and was offset perpendicularly. On her long journey back, her arm had begun to heal, but it had begun to heal badly. The possibility of rebreaking the early healing was still a possibility, but her doctor decided to try her in a cast, for she had already been through so much. Of course, she chose a purple hard covering for her cast - her favorite color. Though she was ordered to keep her arm in a sling, she continuously found tasks necessitating its use. . . .

"Dom, of course I can fly - I've been working on that engine for _two_ days, and I want to take the Jet Ranger up!"

"No, I'm not going to let you fly with only one hand!", was her boss' curt reply.

"I heard you let Hawke fly the Lady when his arm was in a sling.", referencing an incident that she wasn't there for at a remote resort.

"No, I did not 'let' String fly her - she's his Chopper, and he makes his own decisions! Besides, he barely made it up before having to set her down and take his arm out! - and it wasn't even broken like yours!"

"We'll, he flew alright!"

"Flew alright?" - Dom threw up his hands on frustration - "He passed out!" - bringing his arms down and out to both sides, for emphasis. "No, no, no, you are not taking any of my choppers up!"

Before Cait could manage a muffled, "I'll take the Steerman, then," Hawke managed to intervene, matter-of-factly announcing, "Dom, I'll fly the Jet Ranger, and she can back me up."

"I'm not going to be your co-pilot!", exploded Cait, and she went into a tirade about how 'good' she's been riding around with them when they hop around everywhere and how unfair this is. Hawke grasped her upper arm and turned her towards him, giving her a wink.

"Uh, Dom, she's just a bit cranky lately 'cause cobwebs are settling in. Just let me take her up." Steering her gently away from the older gentleman, Hawke continued, "I know it's early yet, but let me fly her out to the cabin - she just needs to relax", punctuating his request with a raised eyebrow. "I'll have her back in the morning."

Suddenly softening at the reminder that pilots who live to fly can't go without it for long, and acknowledging that he would have gone crazy way before Cait did, Dom acquiesced, shaking his head in an understanding, "Well, tomorrow is Friday, but other than that meeting with the movie producer, we have nothing else scheduled. You kids go and have a good time, and don't come back 'till Monday." Cait suddenly brightened, pulling away from Hawke to embrace Dom enthusiastically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", exclaimed Cait. Then, she turned to Hawke, who put his arm comfortably across her shoulders, and guided her once more to the newly-overhauled Jet Ranger.

Recovering his composure, Dom threw out, "Now you have her back early on Monday, you hear!"

Hawke chuckled at the boss.

Cait broke away from Hawke, starting towards the pilot's side, extracting a load throat clearing from Dom. Hawke jumped forward to catch up with her, squeezing her upper arm to indicate she needn't get worked up, winking to her again, and bringing her back around to the other side. Such unspoken communication occurred between them from day one, but since her return, has been increasing in frequency - and intensity.

Opening the door for Cait, he helped boost her up into the co-pilot's seat, even though she feigned shrugging him off. It's a little game they've been playing since she came back - she loves his expressions of caring, but struggles to maintain an appearance, at least, of independence. Then, there's the benefit of his hand trailing from her arm down over her thigh when she pretends not to need his help climbing in - both of them took note of that lasting a bit longer, only to take just a little bit longer then necessary each time as time passes on. This time, he took the time to linger there, with his hand flat on the middle of her thigh, while he smiled up at her. While she once would have been shocked to see him smile, she is now mildly surprised, amused by his increasing attentiveness. For so long, she craved his attention, hoping he would love her as she loved him. It took him losing her to finally openly admit his love for her, though he confessed, he loved her from the start. Hawke explained he felt he was protecting her if he didn't tell her he loved her, keeping her from an early demise that befell others he loved before her. Still, his hand lingers, warming her, mysteriously. She feels tingly warmth from his touch radiating slowly through the rest of her body, until she realizes she's blushing. His smile and expression change, showing amusement with a hint of mischievousness. They share a special moment, unspoken; gazing at each other, they both know this will be a good flight.

While Hawke crosses the front of the chopper and up climbs into the pilot's seat, Caitlin sets about starting up the engine, earning a cross look from Dom. Turning away as he shakes his finger at her, she obeys him, grumbling into her headset. Hawke lifts off, feeling the controls move slightly when Cait as she tries to take over. "Wait 'till we are out of his sight, Cait, it will only take a minute", scolds Hawke, "You know I'll turn her over to you."

"Oh, ok", she complained.

As he raised the bird higher and started off on a heading different than the one used for traveling to the cabin, he once again felt a change in the controls. "Go ahead, Cait, she's all yours. Know where we are going?"

As she accepted full control, her demeanor changed. "Oh, yes!", she excitedly blurted out, "I'm pretty sure I know where we headed!"

"Are you ready for this?"

Sounding like a school-girl, she replied, "I can't wait! I haven't seen her since she swooped into that camp, I've been going through withdrawal."

Suddenly somber, she remembers how she felt, "When you didn't come back, I thought you were dead," she continued in a quieter, faltering voice.

Crushed, Hawke slipped his hand to her leg, giving her a comforting squeeze. "I know the feeling. . . . I thought you were dead. All I could think of was that I never told you I loved you."

Feeling the chopper falter slightly, he grasped the controls again, pulling the helicopter a little higher.

"I'm fine, Hawke, I've got her." Taking over, she continued, "I felt so guilty that I never told you I loved you," gradually returning Dom's chopper to the original elevation she had been flying on, " I almost didn't come back."

Silently cursing that she finally opens up about what happened, and it just happens to be in the cockpit when she was occupied with keeping them in the air, they were both belted in, and he couldn't wrap his arms around her to comfort her. Grasping her shoulder, he replied, "I felt you calling to me, constantly. You must have been through hell."

"Fighting the guards and falling out into the runway was the easy part," her voice broke; "realizing you were dead was a nightmare."

He drew in a drew in a breath sharply as an image popped into his head of her battered and alone in a foreign country, struggling and in pain, as she fought to decide what to do.

"What made you come back to the cabin?"

"You."

"Why didn't you get a message to Archangel?", he questioned. "That would've been easier and safer. He could have arranged an extraction."

"I had to know for sure."

Not accepting that answer, he asks, "Why didn't you come to the hangar? That's closer."

"Because that's not where you are."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm at the hangar all the time", he pushed.

She shook her head, firmly ending their conversation.

Again, images flooded into his mind, of a woman all alone, trekking back through rough terrain, skirting small towns, freezing at night, scrounging up water and food. He quietly wondered if the illusions were his imagination. Or were they something else?

Again, he regretted that they hadn't already landed so he could hold her. What she must have been through was unbelievable - his best friend is truly an amazing woman. Why did it take so long for him to realize the woman before his eyes was more than he could ever hope for? Why didn't he realize before she was gone? Thank god he was given a second chance - he nearly blew off the greatest love of his life, without even recognizing it until it was too late. He acknowledged that maybe circumstances weren't so bad after all. Somehow someone or something was looking out for him. Yes, he lost those past loves - his parents at an early age, his young fiancée, his brother, Gabrielle. But his greatest love of all was piloting next to him right now. Maybe it was fitting they were flying when this happened.

Silent tears fell from both pilots. Massaging her shoulder the entire time, they continued in silence to the lair.

Caitlin's agitation faded as they flew through the immense formations in "The Valley of the Gods". The scenery was incredible. For miles upon miles, they were totally alone and totally free to enjoy it. They landed behind an outcrop near the hiding place. From outward appearances, no one would suspect that the 'solid' monument of rock towering above them was really hollow inside, or that it held an advanced experimental aircraft, a rotored gunship capable of Mach speeds; able to lift off without a runway and land anywhere; with the hardware to blow a military fighter plane right out of the sky, eliminate ground threats, and destroy ships.

Passing through the tunneled entrance arm and arm, Hawke could feel her draw in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as if it were the first time she saw her. She broke free of him to run her from her nose down the machine's length to her rear, duck under her tail, and continue her sweep on the helicopter's far side. Hawke noted how Cait appeared to be greeting a lost pet, running her hands down her as if she were living, as if Cait was trailing her hands over a loved horse.

They slipped into to their flight suits, Cait saying, "I never thought I would get to wear this again", while zippering the front.

They did a once-over ore-flight check on her external components.

"Uh, uh", he sounded as Cait eagerly opened her door and slipped up into the co-pilot's seat in an effortless, practiced maneuver. Instantly deflated, her body language showed her disappointment as she started dragging back to the engineer's console.

"Uh, uh", he repeated loudly, this time shaking his finger.

Her confused look she shot him from the back seat encouraged him more.

"Not this time."

Hanging her head, depressed, she climbed down. "I thought we were going to fly her. Why did you bring me here? Why did you let me put on my flight suit if you aren't going to let me come up with you?"

With gentle fingers, Hawke lifted her chin, trying to get her eyes to meet his. For excruciatingly long moments, she resisted, but he waited patiently, until her timid gaze met him squarely. His hands now on her cheeks, he repeated, "Not this time." He could feel her practically crumple under his words.

He continued, "This time, you earned the **_Pilot's_** seat." Smiling, he tousled her hair as she exploded in excitement.

"Really?!", she practically bounced up and down.

"Really", he answered.

"I've never flown in the pilot's seat when you were there, Hawke. Are you sure? She's your baby."

"Cait, like I said, you earned it, really. Besides, things are changing for me. And I trust you."

He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Now go, it's time we had a little fun."

Enthusiastically, Cait launched herself up inside - in the pilot's seat, banging her cast in the door frame. Her surprised, "Owww", brought concern from her companion. "We don't have to do this now if you aren't up to it", Hawke proclaimed, expecting a protest from her. As anticipated, she insisted, "I'm fine, Hawke, it's just a little boo-boo." With worry evident in her voice, she continued, " I can handle it."

Knowingly, Hawke responded, "I know, Cait. I was just teasing."

Somberly, he remembered what he saw her go through on this mission or that, and thought of the hell she must have gone through just to get back home after she was left behind for dead. She had a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and was convinced her best friends were dead - shot down in this very machine.

Noticing his brooding look, the redhead worriedly asked, "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, Caitlin. It's nothing you said, I was just thinking."

"Oh," came a questioning voice.

"Well . . . I suppose it's something you did."

Cait appeared to shrink in her seat. An, "I'm sorry," came from a diminutive figure, in a small, crackling voice.

"No, no, no, Cait, don't worry," he cooed, "it's alright." He touched her cheek and continued, "I was thinking about all you had to had to go through just to get back home. It's overwhelming. I can't believe you made it back."

Cait's liquid eyes turned to his, searching for words not said.

Quietly, he added, "I don't know why I'm surprised; I've seen you go through a lot. I must put you through hell."

Cait simply said, "this is the happiest I've been in my life, coming here from Texas."

Hawke couldn't believe his luck - the most incredible woman in the world is sitting right next to him, and it's obvious that she enjoys spending time with him.

"I'm happy too, and am glad you are home."

Thinking to himself, "there's that word again. ' Home' - what a novel idea. I've always referred to my place as 'the cabin', not _'home_.'"

They put their helmets on.

In an almost silent whisper, Hawke said, "You make it _'Home_,' Baby."

Thinking she heard something, Cait asks, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Thinking silently to himself, he added, "Oh, it's something all right, Cait, we now have a home - you made the cabin a home to me."

Hawke watches her from the side, mesmerized, as his dear friend carefully rises through the natural chimney, eyes adjusting from dimly lit shadows to brightly glaring daylight again. She clears the rock formation, increasing her gaze from the short confines of the tight walls to the horizon and - who knows - perhaps beyond. He observers her ready herself, as if anticipating adventure.

"Well?", she provokes.

"You're the pilot.", he encourages.

"Turbos?", she timidly asks.

"You got 'em.", replies Hawke, as she hears him throw the control giving her full use of the machine's power.

A good old Texan, "Yee-Ha", could be heard as the aircraft jetted forward, engines screaming with delight at the sudden release of all the pent-up energy stored since Cait disappeared.

"Yes," Hawke finally admits silently to himself what he once heard an Airwolf designer say: "Airwolf is very much a living thing." Especially when a woman like Cait is playing there with her up in the skies, "She is very much a living thing." He couldn't take his eyes off Cait - not for one second. Confidently, she put the advanced aircraft through her paces as one would try out a finely bred and expertly trained horse. And obviously, Cait was pleased with the machine's performance, as if judging her against what she heard about her and hoped were really true. He noticed that his friend had a unique style of handling the machine - as she approached Mach speed, Cait joyfully bounded beyond - just like a rider releasing reins on a galloping horse. And, just like a rider, he could feel her exhilaration as her mount responded eagerly, speeding for the sheer thrill of it, clearly having as much fun and melding together in an incredible adrenaline rush. Intrigued, Hawke noticed the similarity in how she handled the helicopter as if she were a jet, not like one flies a plane, and certainly, not as one flies a helicopter. He couldn't believe the maneuvers she effortlessly executed; some he know she seen him fly, and a few that he never thought to try in his beloved jet helicopter. She definitely is a natural - why did it take so long for him to see?

The magical spell was broken when, without warning, an excited Marella broke the silence with, "What the hell was that about?!", hollered through the secure radio frequency.

Hawke just about hit the ceiling of the cockpit, though he took a second to note that his friend coolly brought the chopper down to typical helicopter flight speeds without any assistance from her co-pilot.

Composing himself quickly, without missing a beat, he retorted, "Why the hell is it any of _your_ business?!"

Hastily stumbling over thoughts trying to rush out as words, Marella sounded just like a kid observing the incredible - "I can't believe I just clocked you going faster than ever before. The board is all lit up! Where did you learn those stunts, Hawke? How did you manage those maneuvers? I've never seen you fly like this. How much coffee did you drink? What the hell did you take this morn. . . ."

Hawke cut her off, sharply. "It wasn't me, Marella."

Silence, just silence, save for the workings of the helicopter and the beepings of its computer. Hawke was about to take a deep breath when. . . .

"Well, that explains it. I couldn't figure out why your heart rate was so high and your temperature was so cool", she cited, referring to sensors embedded in the pilot's seat. "Your unique signature is coming from the weapons specialist's side." You could almost hear the facts assembling thoughts in her head, "Who the hell is flying.? He's incredible! Where did you find him? I can't believe you let someone else fly her!" Marella was tripping over her thoughts flooding out as words again.

A stern, "I can't believe you told someone else about Airwolf!", followed by an incredulous voice demanding to know, "What the hell were you thinking?!", came snarling out of the radio in an irate tone of masculine authority.

Provokingly, Hawke replied, "you won't believe who it is."

Archangel's, "I don't have time for this nonsense!", was followed by a firm, "I will bring the pilot to meet you Sunday night, when you come to dinner at the cabin," from Hawke. "Call sign is, 'Yeeha', by the way."

Hawke calmly punctuated his statement with the unmistakeable sound of the radio silencing the spy's next tirade.

He turned to Cait, noting the radioed exchange caused her to literally shrink in her seat.

"Don't worry, Baby. Everything will be all right. They know you. They trust you."

"But you didn't even tell them it was me.", she practically cried out as sobs. "You're ashamed of me."

Feeling guilty at hurting her, he said, "No, honey, I'm not ashamed of you, Sweetie, I'm proud of you!" He reached his hand and rubbed her forearm while she flew, realizing she didn't falter at the controls of the craft.

"Then why won't you admit it was _me_?"

"I'm just teasing them."

"Why, because they don't think I'm good enough?"

"No, Caitlin, I just want to have some fun for a little while."

"At my expense!", she blurted, physically Turing away from him, facing the door's window.

"Don't you want to have a little more fun, first?", he whined, "and don't you want to see the looks on their faces when you pull your helmet off?" Slipping his hand between the seat and her, he started rubbing deeper and deeper circles into her back. "How 'bout it, Yeaha?"

"Well", coming around as she always does, she said, "no one ever gave me a call sign just like that before," snapping her fingers. "'Yeeha'. . . . I kinda like it."

"Sounds kinda Texan, you think?", he teases in a mock Texas drawl.

She responds by letting her hands thrust forward.

As the aircraft surged forward, a good, ole Texan, "**_Yeeha_**!", could be heard over the squealing turbos of the big black monster machine.

Eventually, Cait turned the helicopter back around, and meandered back at extremely low altitude through the great rock monuments, stopping now and then to lazily hover around a particular formation or other, content to take in the sights.

Hawke was pleased that she felt comfortable enough in his helicopter to really enjoy the trip. He mentally drifted off to daydream about what lies ahead for them, secure in the knowledge she's got things covered. He eased into easy, comfortable relief, finally feeling safe, knowing someone really cares for him.

Wanting to engage Hawke in her moment of exhilaration - she's flying Airwolf, from the pilot's seat, while he's there! -she sensed he needed some quiet time to contemplate something - knowing him, it was probably profound, and knowing him, he was probably too hesitant to even reveal what it was, and would only huff and clam up if queried. Learning if Hawke's resistance to reveal his thoughts was out of embarrassment or fear really didn't matter much to Cait - she just wanted to be supportive. So she just flew slowly back, sightseeing her way through the mazes of towering rock, surprised he wasn't snapping at her for flying too low and grabbing the controls back. She sensed things were changing between them, and she really was pleased in the change.

- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -


End file.
